Takome Akimichi
'Character Profile:' 'Character First Name:' Takome 'Character Last Name: ' Akimichi 'IMVU Username:' TakomeAkimichi 'Nickname (optional):' 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 06/23/191 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' American 'Height:' 4 feet 2 1/2 inches 'Weight:' 90 lbs. 'Blood Type:' A 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Yonshigakure no Sato the village of death 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:'Edit Kiru Uchiha is a kind, nice and sweet 12 year old girl. But she hates being girly and is a complete tomboy. She is pure hearted and full of goodness. But when it comes to her temper, well lets just say its hard to control. So be aware of pissing off this 12 year old. She is a very determined and strong willed female for a 12 year old. She loves to train alot and improve on becoming the best shinobi she can be. She is determined to surpass her limits and go beyond what she has been told she can only go to. Kiru is a wonderful kuniochi. She enjoys reading and eating ramen. She hates to be called girly or and weak. She is a kunoichi who will not back down from a challenge. What ever Kiru is asked of she will do with no questions asked. She will most of the time seem like a relax cool lay back kind of gal. But be warned she is a fisensy little devil. Which is why she is called and nicknamed Kiru "the sexy devil" Uchiha. Which was given to her by her decease childhood best friend Tairoki. She is like a devil who strikes fear into her opponents eyes. But has a soft spot and a weakness when being called sexy and since she is sexy looking she is called the sexy devil. 'Behaviour:' What is there to say about Kiru behavior other than it is wild most of the time, calm some of the time, free spirited, and a bit inappropreiate at times. Kiru acts like a tomboy all the time. But sometimes she acts a bit girly without knowing it and when she realizes that she's been acting girly she immediately gets upset and goes off and train. Kiru sometimes acts out of anger and sometimes acts out of kindness. So you never know what to expect from this very emotional 12 year old child. Kiru is very strong willed and very free spirited and tries her best to show through her behavior that she is. Kiru's behavior can be quite a hand full at times. But in the end its all worth it because at the end of the day Kiru is a wonderful genin that everyone will know of and want to know. Kiru acts as if she is all bad and tough. But inside she is scared and afraid of not being accepted by her fellow shinobi and she fears that she will never prove herself and her being worthy of the title shinobi to them. She is determined to make them think that she is worth having as a shinobi. 'Nindo (optional):' I am stong willed and very free spirited. I am determined to prove my self to be the greatest shinobi I can be. Anyone else who says otherwise can kiss my butt. 'Summoning:' (( breif description of how it was obtained and what it is.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Akimichi 'Ninja Class: ' academy student 'Element One:' 'Element Two:' 'Weapon of choice:' twin blades 'Strengths:' 'Weaknesses:' Being called girly, weak, and fat and losing control of my tempter because of it. 'Chakra colour: ' Pure White 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Databook:' (( See here for examples ---> http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/The_Yonshigakure_Databook)) ((http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Databook_Information)) <---Use this! For accurate scoring!)) 'Jutsu List:' (( See here for examples --->http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Jutsu_List_Template)) 'Allies:' 'Enemies:' 'Background Information:' Takome Akimichi is a young 13 year old shinobi of the Akimichi Clan. Takome lived in another village with her parents. A village that was small but not too small. Takome lived in this small village with her mother and father until the age of 7. She had not a lot of friends but she did have one friend. A young shinobi boy named Souta. He was amazingly skilled as a shinobi, not as great as a jounin level, but amazingly skilled for a boy his age. He and Takome did everything together. They even trained together in the woods which were located outside the village. But that all changed when she left the village. Takome’s parents weren’t getting along. They were always fighting. Takome never could figure out what they were always fighting about. All she knew was everytime her parents were together they were arguing and yelling at one another. Takome would just go in her room and locked the door. Sometimes she would sneak out her bedroom window to go and see Souta and spend the night at his place just to get away from the arguing. Takome soon feared that they might end up splitting up some day. So she did her best to keep her parents together. But soon her very best wasn’t going to be good enough to keep them from splitting up. One day Takome was playing with her friend Souta. It was getting dark and Takome knew that meant she needed to be home. She says good night to Souta and then heads home. Within an hour Takome arrives home, but to find her father and mother not yelling. She is shocked, but once she finds out why Takome is even more shocked. Takome’s father sits her down and tells her that him and her mother are splitting up. Her father then tells her that he is leaving to go to a village called Yonshi, where a few of our family members and clan members live. Takome was only 6 at the time. She didn’t understand why her father had to leave. Takome tried begging her father to stay, but it didn’t work. Her father kisses her on the head and then says to her good bye kiddo. I love you my sweet little shinobi. Then he goes out the door and Takome never shall her father again. A year goes by and Takome is 7 years old now. Her mother passed away a few months after her father left. It had turned out that what her parents were arguing about was her mother’s health and how they should tell their daughter. But sadly Takome’s father couldn’t take the arguing anymore. He thought Takome should know, once her mother had died, her father planned on taking her to Yonshi with him. But Takome’s mother didn’t always approve of her daughter being a shinobi. She wanted her to be normal citizen like her. Takome found all this out the day her mother died. Takome was playing with her friend Souta, then she had a chill go know her spine. She then knew something was wrong. Takome looked at Souta and was about to say goodbye, but he knew something was up so he told her to go home do what you need to. With that Takome rushed home as fasted as she could. Once she had arrived home, she saw her mother laying in the kitchen on the kitchen floor. Takome can see that her mother isn’t breathing, she checks her pulse, and it turn her mother was dead. Takome laid over her mother’s body crying. She cried herself to sleep. Takome woke up the next morning and buried her mother in the back yard of their home. She made a grave stone that said, Beloved mother and wife on it. Takome also put the akimichi crest on it. So if an akimichi should come across this grave they would know that an akimichi was buried here. After burrowing her mother, Takome went back inside and found a note on the kitchen counter that her mother wrote. That was how Takome learned what was going on and why her father left. A few days later, Takome packs her stuff, things that she would need and some things that had sentimental value to her. She packed all her things into a wagon and but what she could carry into a back bag and carried it on her back. Takome gets on the wagon and heads to Souta’s home. Takome knocks on the door with a sad face, Souta knows she is leaving and says goodbye my dear friend. Come back and visit okay. Takome gives Souta a hug and promises to come back and visit. Takome heads to Yonshi. She arrives at Yonshi within a few days, but once she got there she is shocked at what she was told. Takome asks around if anyone had seen her father, then she found a man of the akimichi clan with his son Nobu, the man told her that he had died in battle. Takome begins to cry, but then the man asked if she would like to stay with them, but before giving him an answer, she asked why would you offer me to stay with you. The man smiles, then says I am your uncle and this here is your cousin Nobu. We are family and family stick together. Takome smiles gently while wiping away her tears, thank you mister, woops I mean uncle. Takome turns and looks at Nobu. Hi ya there, the names Takome Akimichi. After introducing herself to Nobu, she introduces herself to her uncle. Next Takome is entered into the academy at the age of 10. Takome watches her cousin Nobu as she gets older and trains hard in hopes of becoming a strong shinobi of the akimichi clan just like her cousin Nobu. Roleplay Library ((ensure you list the title of any role-plays you were involved in here, and link to the page.)) Category:Genin